Earth Agents
A British Doctor Who fan film series and franchise created by Nick Payne, inspired by the British Doctor Who fan film series [http://dwexpanded.wikia.com/wiki/Time_Agent Time Agent]. The series is part of the Doctor Who: The Ultimate Universe, which was created by Payne The series is Written, Produced and Directed by Nick Payne, who also stars. Matthew Moir serves as Executive Producer. Film (2015) * Earth Agents: The Lone Agent Production for the film began in October 2013 with post-production beginning in December 2013. Production ended in May 2015 and post-production in June 2015. It was released on YouTube on 21st September 2015, then re-uploaded with some edits at the start and at the end on 18th October 2015. The film was not scripted, with the story being completely in Payne's head, or improvised in production and post-production. Series 1 (2016) Main Article:'' Earth Agents Series 1'' # Miracle Hour # Miracle War # Miracle Moment The script for Episode 1 was written in February 2016, then re-written in June 2016. The second and third episodes's scripts were also written in June 2016. Filming of the series began on Wednesday 6th July and ended Tuesday 12th July 2016. Post-production started and ended around a similar time. Unlike the film, the series is scripted, with improvisation added during production. Series 2 (2017) Payne has confirmed a second series will follow in 2017. It will once again be three episodes long and is expected to have a series long story. The Second Series is planned for 2017, but may continue into or be delayed to 2018. Film/Special (2018) * Earth Agents: The Death Zone Nick Payne and Matthew Moir decided to create a crossover special called "The Death Zone" along with other series. It was planned to be released in August 2016, but was delayed due to timing difficulties. Payne has ideas for the special (though some may not make it into the special), and is likely to write. Both he and Moir will direct their scenes respectively. Payne does believe that his ideas for the story may be a bit too ambitious. In January 2017, Payne decided to make his Media Level 3 Final Major Project for College a Earth Agents film or Special. It will be released in May/June 2018. Payne chose to use the title "The Death Zone" for the film. Alternative titles included "Team UK" and "Team Britannia". Series 3 (2018) Payne also wishes to do a third series in 2018. Again, it is expected to have a series long story, though it is not certain if it will be three episodes. The Third Series is planned for 2018, but may continue into or be delayed to 2019. Spin-offs Nick Payne has also granted Matthew Moir permission to create a Earth Agents prequel/spin-off series, which Moir decided to set in the 1960s. It was planned to be released in Late 2016. The series is to be called "Earth Agents Retro", and is expected to run for at least four seasons, with five episodes confirmed for the first series. Moir will serve as Writer, Producer and Director, and Payne as Executive Producer. The series was originally called "Spybound", but was later changed by Moir. The series has yet to be released. Parody In July 2016, Blair Harrison made a parody of Earth Agents Series 1, titled "Earth Time Agents", with the main character called Agent Nicky. The episode also featured The Doctor's scenes from "Miracle Hour" and the song "A Man For All Seasons", which was used at the end of "Earth Agents: The Lone Agent" (partially also in a comedic scene). It is possible he may make a sequel to his Earth Time Agents parody.